


Alittle Grace Never Hurt Anyone

by FallenAngel_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Keeping Quiet, Pet Names, Poor Sam, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Tags May Change, Traumatized Sam Winchester, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel_Dean/pseuds/FallenAngel_Dean
Summary: *This happens before the thing with April*Dean and Cas get....intimate





	1. Feeellings

Dean yawned and stretched his arms as he walked into the dingy motel room "Home sweet home" He sighed as he threw his duffel onto one of the two beds that he and Sam would be sharing  
Sam scoffed at something on his phone, causing Dean to turn to him with a raised eyebrow  
"What?" Dean questioned  
"Cas just texted me" Sam said, his eyebrow raised and a small smirk playing on his lips  
"Oh yeah" Dean tried playing off the fact that Cas texting Sam didn't make him just a bit jealous "What'd he say?"  
Sam offered Dean the phone with a smile "Best you read it yourself"  
Dean took the phone a small pang of worry hitting at the back of his mind... he glanced down at the lit screen and read the text

FROM: CAS 10:23 PM  
Hey Sam I was wondering if i could drop by.... i miss Dean and would like to see him

Dean's eyes grew wide and his face dusted a light pink when he read this  
Sam let out a bubbly laugh, grabbing his phone back from Dean  
"I'm telling him to go ahead and come over" Sam said as he typed on his phone  
Dean opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out so he just snapped it shut again  
Sam finished turning and tossing his phone onto the bed...Dean just stood there his heart beating faster with embarrassment, Excitement and a tinge of hope  
Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother "Well i'm just gonna go shower" Sam slithered past Dean towards the bathroom "When Cas gets here let me know so i can hop out the bathroom window and give you guys some privacy" Sam giggled and ran as Dean punched his arm, glaring at his little brother "Hello Dean" The familiar voice came from behind him  
Dean swiveled around to find Cas, slightly smiling  
"Uh heya Cas"  
Cas looked past Dean "Wheres Sam?"  
"He's uh...taking a shower" Dean gestured towards the bathroom  
Cas nodded before turning back to Dean "Do you mind if i sit?"  
"No no no not at all" Dean gestured to the bed "Make yourself at home"  
Cas nodded in thanks and sat down on Dean's claimed bed  
Dean just stood there is mind racing...maybe Cas just wanted to see him because thats what friends do? He probably meant it to be Platonic...or maybe Cas might make a move? Dean's brain raced as more and more ideas began to come to mind  
"Dean" Dean's name snapped him out of his thoughts  
Dean cleared his throat before answering "Yeah?"  
"I..um...came here because i wanted to tell you something"  
Annnnnnd Dean's brain continued to malfunction at this statement  
"Whats that?" Dean's voice was a bit dry  
Cas took a deep breath....thats a bit odd for a angel of the lord Dean thought  
"I..um...wanted to say something to you.....about you..." Cas seemed to be having trouble getting the right words out but Dean was still recovering from his brain catching a brain virus and malfunctioning that he could barley talk himself  
"Yeah?" Was all he managed  
"I..I'm new to this human thing...as you know..." Cas took a breath before continuing  
"And um..the emotions that have somehow been able to seep there way into my striatum.....even though i'm an angel I've somehow gained certain emotions towards certain things...like..uh...like Bees..and um...you" Cas was fidgeting with his fingers as this was said...he looked up at Dean with the most sheepish look that if Dean wasn't totally shell shocked he would have laughed  
Dean somehow managed to bring his mind out of gutter and dust it clean to answer  
"So what you're saying is..." Dean sat down next to Cas  
"I'm positive that this is how humans feel when they....like someone"  
Dean's mouth was a gape with unspoken words  
"And when you say...like someone you mean?"  
"In the romantic sense" Cas looked Dean up and down as he said this, causing Dean to blush slightly  
"Okay...okay" Was all Dean could say as he took in this new...not that it didn't fill him with slight excitement..it's just he wasn't sure on how to reac  
"Is that okay? I mean i know you're a ladies man and it would probably never happen but i just had to get that 'off my chest' as you would say..."  
Dean stopped him right there "Cas"  
"Yes Dean?" Dean could hear the worry in the angels voice  
Dean didn't know what to say..so he didn't  
he cupped Cas's cheek and pushed his lips to the angels... At first Cas went stock still but he soon relaxed when Dean began really kissing him...they stayed like that for a minute...just lips moving against one another..before Dean got a bit bolder and flicked his tongue against the angels lower lip, asking for permission, which the angel gratefully gave, Cas moaned into Dean's mouth as his tongue came in contact with the hunters, Cas tasted good..like honey nectar mixed with something earthy....Dean parted after a minute needing to catch his breath, he leaned his forehead against the angels...keeping his hand on his cheek..  
Dean let out a small huff of a laugh  
"Whats funny?" Cas asked, a bit of worry in his tone  
"This"  
When Cas furrowed his brow Dean knew he should probably explain  
"Cas I've been wanting to do that for years...and..and now i almost can't believe it"

Cas pulled back slightly "You have wanted to do that for years?"  
Dean shrugged "Well....yeah"  
"Why didn't you?"  
"well..um...i guess i never had the balls" Dean laughed trying to make a joke out of it  
Cas tilted his head to the side, his brow furrowed  
"Dean" Cas's voice softened  
Dean looked up and green met deep blue, they just stayed like that, eyes locked  
they only broke contact when a cough followed by a camera shutter interrupted them  
Dean looked up to glare at his brother who was now trying to hide a smile  
Sam coughed again this time to conceal a laugh "Uh hey Cas"  
"Hello Sam" Cas nodded his way, not seeing the awkwardness of the situation..while Dean blushes a furious red  
"Im just... ya know gonna.." Sam just gestured towards his bed  
Cas nodded and stood up "I will see you two tomorrow" Cas nodded to Sam before looking over at Dean..They locked eyes for a brief second before Cas was gone.....


	2. Gotta Be Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This happens before the thing with April*  
> Dean and Cas get....intimate

Dean laid in bed in the dark, his mind playing the kiss over and over...the taste of him...his smell....the sparks that ignited when their lips first touched...the tingling after they parted....the love he felt when he looked into those eyes..those deep blue eyes  
Dean knew he probably wasn't gonna be able to sleep  
Dean sighed and turned onto his back, kicking the covers off his feet.  
Dean was just starting to drift off when his phone buzzed on the side table...Dean groaned and grabbed his phone...squinting at the sudden brightness..

MESSAGE FROM: CAS  
Dean shot up in bed, a feeling close to excitement rushing through him  
he opened the message

FROM:CAS  
Hey Dean are you awake?

Dean immediately responded 

TO:CAS  
Yeah whats up?

FROM:CAS  
just wanted to talk.

Deans heart melted at this...Cas..Angel of the lord...Man who can destroy with a flick of his wrist..texted Dean..just to talk

TO:CAS  
Yeah, sure i'm not gonna be sleeping anyway lol

FROM:CAS  
Why? Are you okay?

TO:CAS  
Nothing just thinking about today.

FROM:CAS  
:) Really?

Dean laughs quietly to himself

TO:CAS  
Well yeah Cas :)

Cas didn't text back for a couple of minutes

FROM:CAS  
Can i come over?

Dean's heart skipped a beat 

TO:CAS  
Sure

 

A sudden familiar rush of air catches Dean's attention  
"Hey Cas" Dean whispers  
"Hello Dean" Cas whispers back  
Cas walks over and sits down on the bed next to Dean, Cas places his hand on Dean's knee, slowly rubbing his thumb in circles on the clothed fabric  
Dean smiles warmly at him in the dark  
"You know Dean...Angels also have certain mating rituals, though they differ from humans"  
"Really?"  
Cas laughs softly  
"Yes"  
Dean looks over at his little brother, who's snoring softly before looking back at Cas  
"How..um" Dean leans in closer to Cas, until their faces are just inches apart "Are they different?"  
Cas smiles softly "They uh..humans usually have.." Cas leans in just a bit closer "Sex...before" Dean leans in a softly kisses Cas, moving his lips slowly against Cas's, Dean brings his hand up to cup Cas's face, scraping his thumb up across Cas's cheek bone before sliding it down across ruff stuble  
Dean parts his lips just enough to let Cas flick his tongue against his own, Dean outlines Cas's mouth with his tongue, tangling his tongue with Cas's, Dean swallows the moan it drags out of Cas. Dean begins to kiss down Cas's jaw, nipping slightly hear and there  
Cas bit his lip as Dean bites lightly at his neck before soothing over the mark with his tongue and lips  
"Dean" Cas stops Dean in his tracks, grabbing his chin and making him look in his eyes  
"Are you sure?"  
Dean just smiles  
"Ive been sure for a long time" Dean whispers before dragging Cas down for a long kiss, Dean dips his hand down under Cas's shirt, running his hand across Cas's stomach and up to his chest.  
"Coat" Dean whispers into Cas's mouth, Cas immediately removes both his trench coat and suit jacket, Dean growls quietly in appreciation, he slowly moves his hand downward, over his sternum..down across his navel...and to his belt, Dean unbuckles and tosses the belt before popping open his pants and unzipping them...Cas groans as his hard erection is freed  
Dean slowly moves his hand into Cas's pants, right above where Cas's dick is  
"Cas i'm gonna need you to be quiet" Dean kisses into Cas's neck  
Cas nods furiously..Dean finally grips Cas, pulling a small moan from Cas  
Dean slowly begins to pump his fist, Cas takes in a sharp breath a small "Oh" falling from his lips.. Dean was incredibly turned on but tonight...tonight was gonna be about Cas.  
Dean twists and runs his thumb over the head of Cas's cock.....Cas's eyes flutter shut small praises falling from his mouth "Oh Dean" "So good" "Fu..Yes"  
Dean smiles from nearly making a Angel cuss  
Dean adds his other hand and begins pumping and twisting faster....Cas leans forward his face warped in pleasure "Fuck" Cas sighs, gripping Dean's shoulder  
"It's okay..i got you" Dean coos, knowing this is a first for Cas...Dean does a final twist around he head before pumping up and down, Cas clamps a hand over his mouth...trying to conceal the load moan that falls from his lips.. Dean smiles as he feels Cas's cock twitch and spill, Dean bites his lip as he tries to adjust the hardness in his pants, nearly sending himself over the edge  
Cas finally catches his breath and his able to uncover his mouth  
Dean looks at Cas, love in his eyes "You okay?" Dean asks as he removes his hand from Cas's pants  
"Yes..i...i'm wonderful" Cas looks at Dean, leaning his head against Dean's chest... Dean smiles and runs his hand through Cas's hair....they stay like that for awhile...Dean closes his eyes and lets his head droop against Cas's  
"I should probably go" Cas sighs as he lifts his head "Sam will be up soon"  
Dean leans over to check the time  
"Damn it's already four" Dean laughs as he turns back to Cas..  
Cas nods as he gets redressed  
"Hey uh Cas?"  
"Yes?" Cas answers as he stands up and adjusts his coat  
"What does this make us?" Dean sounds so uncertain it nearly makes Cas laugh  
"We are two people who care very much for each other, we have now been intimate..i would say by terms that means we are boyfriends...unless you wanna go on a date first?"  
Dean huffs a laugh "No Baby..we've got a case for right now...but..when we finish this case...i'll take you out to dinner and maybe a movie.. sound good?"  
Cas kisses Dean softly "That sounds wonderful"  
Dean smiles softly "Okay"  
and with that Cas was gone again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas talk

Dean woke up 2 hours later, weirdly rested..   
He glanced up as the door opened, a sweaty Sam taking a sip of water emerged   
"Morning" Sam greeted as he removed his shoes, Dean just nodded over to him  
"I called Cas" Sam announced nonchalantly, Dean froze up for a half a second before shrugging "What he say?"  
"I told him that we would meet him at Pretty Pies Diner on 5th street at 9..an he said okay"   
Dean just nodded "Alright well i'm gonna shower than we can head out" 

 

They made it to the diner at around 8:57   
"There's Cas" Dean looks up and follows to were Sam was pointing...There's Cas..sitting in a booth...sipping on coffee....Dean smiles lovingly before realizing where he is..and who he's with. Dean clears his throat shifting uncomfortably. Sam must not have noticed because he just went straight for the table Cas was sitting at  
"Hey Cas" Sam said sliding down next to Cas   
"Hello Sam....Dean" Cas nodded at Dean as he sat down across from him   
"Heya Cas" Dean smiled over at him, Cas smiled back a small gleam in his eye.. they just stayed like that for a minute...speaking silently with their eyes  
Sam cleared his throat looking between he two, Dean shot a minor dirty look his brothers way   
"So annyywway about this case" Sam started looking between them suspiciously "Four people missing...only one of the bodies found...and engraved into that body was a symbol" Sam turns the computer around so they can see "Also a letter stating that the others will never be found "   
Cas's brow furrows as he stares at the symbol "I've never seen this symbol before...ones like it..but never one exactly like it"  
Dean nods in agreement "Yeah..but maybe they tried to carve one of the symbols but messed up"  
Sam shrugs turning the computer back to him "Maybe but i don't know many monsters that would mess something up like that"  
"Maybe it just wasn't a monster" Dean shrugs as he looks over the menu   
Sam nods "Yeah that's what i was thinking...unnttil i read the autopsy report and get this.....no liver and no heart"  
Dean raises his eyebrows "That's a new one"   
Sam nods again "Yeah and they where both cleanly removed"   
"That is interesting" Cas agrees, taking another sip of his now Luke warm coffee

 

A bubbly blonde waitress struts over to their table "Hiya welcome to Pretty Pies, have you decided what ya want?"  
Dean smiles up at the woman who could be no older than 20 "Uh yeah can i get a coffee, black and some apple cinnamon pie"   
the girl nodded, quickly noting it down.   
She turned to Sam and Cas "How bout you fellas?"  
"Uh i'll have a green tea with two sugars and a short stack" Sam said setting down his menu. The woman nodded turning to Cas   
"And how about you handsome? Anything else?" The woman asked, looking Cas up and down 

"Uh a coffee, three sugars and one cream to go thanks" Cas smiled politely at her   
Dean looked between the two of them, disbelief on his features   
"Alright ill be back with you're food in a minute" The waitress threw a wink at Cas before strutting back towards the kitchen   
Dean scoffed, looking in the direction where she disappeared   
"She seemed nice" Cas noted, taking another sip of his coffee  
Dean whipped his head to look at Cas "Seriously?" Dean scoffs again  
Cas just shrugged "I wouldn't date her though.....". Dean rolled his eyes and began fidgeting with a stray salt packet "Uh huh" Dean pouts   
Cas looks Dean over, a confused look on his face "Because she's not my type" Cas finishes, looking Dean up and down again. Dean looks up at Cas, locking eyes with him.  
Sam just looked between both of them again "Okay um...did i miss something?" Sam asks, leaning back into the booth's soft leather  
Dean half heartily gives a small laugh, leaning back like Sam did   
"Nah" Dean shakes his head giving Sam a small smile   
Sam just lets out a small scoff before going back to his computer, typing and scrolling away   
Cas glances over at Dean, a small smile playing on his lips.   
The waitress soon comes back with their food, setting down Dean's and Sam's first  
Before sliding a Styrofoam cup and napkin over to him "There ya go sugar" The waitress winks, throwing a flirtatious smile his way.  
Cas picks up the napkin looking it over, his brow furrows a small from playing on his lips, Sam leans over to read it  
He lets out a huff of a laugh  
Dean leans over the table to look at it... 'Call me xoxo Kim' and a phone number underneath that  
Dean scoffs even louder, plopping back down into his seat with a pout  
Sam looks at him quizzically "Dean you get hit on all the time..why does it irritate you so much when Cas does?" Sam asks   
Dean gives Sam a dirty look "It doesn't bother me" Dean says quite sarcastically or at least that's how it sounded 

Sam snorts "Dean...It's pretty clear that it does"  
"Whatever Sam!" Dean says in a harsh whisper, standing up "I gotta use the bathroom" Dean mumbles as he walks away leaving a very confused Sam and a very amused Castiel behind   
"Whats up with him?" Sam asks, staring off in the direction Dean just stormed off in   
Cas shrugs "should i go talk to him?"  
Sam gets up to let Cas out "Be my guest" 

 

Cas pushes open the bathroom door, peeking inside  
he sees Dean leaning against a sink, with his hands over his face... seeming to be taking deep breaths  
"Dean?" Cas tentatively steps into the bathroom  
Dean's hands fly from his face, his head whipping around towards Cas.. he immediately turns and wipes at his face  
"Whadda want?" Dean mumbles as he straightens his shirt   
Cas's brow furrows in the cute way it does...worry drenching his features   
"I can here to talk" Cas states as he talks another couple of steps towards Dean   
Dean looks down at the ground "I don't wanna talk"   
Cas shrugs "Okay then we can stand here quietly"   
a couple minutes pass of Cas just staring at a nearby wall and Dean fidgeting with his shirt 

"Whats you're type" a low mumble comes, it was so quiet that if Cas wasn't an angel he wouldn't have heard it..he looks over at Dean  
"What do you mean?" Cas asks even though he already knows....Dean just shrugs "Like...if that waitress isn't you're type then...uh who is" Dean says low, a rising blush tingling his face   
Cas smiles "Well....." Cas starts "Green eyes....loves cars and pie.....saved the world a couple times...is a ex archangels vessel"   
Cas looks back over at Dean who is now has a barley visible smile on  
"You've got pretty high standards there" Dean jokes, a little break in his voice  
Cas laughs, his eyes lighting up "Yeah and the one man who meets these standards is mad at me right now"   
Dean looks down at his feet "Yeah whys that?"   
Cas steps closer to Dean, now in his personal space   
"Well...a waitress wrote her number on my napkin...not knowing he is the most dangerous..strong..and beautiful person in the world and i wouldn't give him up for the entire universe" Cas lifts Dean chin to force him to look at the angel   
"Sounds like you really like him" Dean mumbles   
Cas just smiles, love and affection in his eyes "Its a bit more than just 'liking' i think i might love this human"   
Dean's eyes grow wide for just a second, his lips and face tingling with surprise and happiness   
"Oh yeah?" Dean mumbles, Cas's lips just inches away from his own and getting closer by the second   
"Yeah...in fact...i know that i do" Cas mumbles back, closing the distance between them  
Dean moans into the angels mouth, grabbing at the Angels neck and running his fingers across the fine hair there...  
Cas backs Dean up against the sink..flicking his wrist to automatically lock the bathroom door  
Cas runs his hand up under the hunters shirt while attacking his mouth...Dean hums in appreciation as Cas pulls at the belt on Deans pants, efficiently unbuckling it and getting it off.  
Dean pulls back and looks into the angels eyes   
"You know...i think i might love this angel too"   
Cas makes a sound at the back of his throat as he pulls Dean close, wrapping his arms around the hunters waist and laying his head on the hunters shoulder.  
"Yeah?" Cas murmurs  
"Yeah" Dean whispers into Cas's head, slowly rocking them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Most Honest Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Cas investigate the case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it is important to know that i made up the monster/Creature in this fic! plus all the lore about it! But i hope you still enjoy! muah :)

Dean and Cas make their way back to the table where Sam has now set up shop, giggling their asses off  
Sam looks up from his computer at the pair, a goofy smile spreading across his face as he sees Dean laugh... a real, genuine laugh that he hasn't seen since he was young with a actual real smile..at something Cas said.  
"Hey where'd you two run off to" Sam asks as they sit in front of him, Dean's still slightly laughing as he looks at his brother   
"Nowhere" Dean gives Sam that look that means 'Don't ask', Sam raised his hands in defense a small laugh bubbling out   
"Alright alright....well while you two where off doing whatever...i've been researching the case" Sam grabs a pile of papers, straightening them out and handing them to Dean   
"So ever since 1893, strange bodies show up, every 10 years like clockwork, and always in the fall"  
Dean nodded reading over the papers, Cas leaning over to read also, their faces just inches apart. Dean glances at the face just inches from his, before looking back to the papers.  
"Like some kind of curse?" Dean asks glancing up at Sam   
"Yeah maybe"   
Sam goes back to focusing on his computer.  
Cas puts his hand on Dean's knee....just like that night , he begins rubbing circles with his thumb.  
Dean smiles over at Cas, wanting to just lean into him but he knows he can't because Sam is there, and Sam doesn't know, so instead he grabs Cas's hand and intertwines his fingers with Cas's .  
The waitress Kim that served them comes prancing over, checkbook in hand   
"Here's ya check" Kim sets it down on the table glancing over at Cas, she smiles...before she notices the closeness between Dean and Cas, and the fact that both of their hands where under the table. Her smile falters before she quickly covers it   
"You two sure are cute" She gushes, smiling politely at both of them. Dean looks at her surprise on his face then at Sam and back at her   
"I..Uh..No..we..Uh ..No no" Dean stutters pointing between him and Cas......Cas grips Dean's hand tighter   
"Thank you" Cas smiles at her  
Dean snaps his head back to look at him, his eyebrows raised.  
She smiles at them, a clearly fake smile   
"How long have ya'll been together?" Kim asks, chewing on a piece of gum.  
Sam now looks up from his laptop, looking between them   
"6 years" Cas makes up...pulling his hand out of Dean's and wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulders  
Kim nods looking down at her apron, smoothing it out with her hands before looking back at them   
"Uh listen sorry about ya know" Kim gestures towards the coffee cup "If i knew you where in a relationship...or...uh"  
"Gay" Cas finishes for her.. Kim nods   
"And it's okay" Cas reassures her  
She nods blowing out a grateful breath "I really didn't mean to offend you"  
Kim looks between the two before stopping on Dean "And you are a very lucky man"   
she looks pointedly at him, smiling   
"Yeah...uh" Dean looks over at Cas before looking back "Yes i am" He smile up at her, leaning back into Cas.  
Kim smiles at them leaning over to whisper to Sam "I bet these two are loud" She laughs, Sam's eyes widen as he barley contains laughter   
Kim straightens back up shaking her at the two while smiling   
"Well...have a good rest of ya day" She winks before walking off 

Cas removes his arm from Dean's shoulder, straightening out his trench coat.  
Sam looked between them, snorting "Dude you coulda just told her you were taken"   
Cas just shook his head "No she assumed me and Dean where together, it was most logical to go with her reasoning"   
Sam just raised his eyebrows, letting out a long breath "Alright well we should get going, I've got a person who may have seen one of the attacks"  
Sam stood up collecting his stuff.....he began walking out of the diner, Dean also stood up letting Cas out and throwing down a 20 and a 10 for their meals before following Sam.

 

They arrive at the persons house, a white one story with a big porch.  
Dean looks out at the house, squinting to see better.  
"Alright tell me about this witness"   
Sam pulls out his laptop and begins typing   
"Alright her name is Chloe Martez.....she's 26, she's a high school teacher at Bencroft high"   
Dean nods, stepping out of the car  
"Alright then lets go interview the teacher" Dean walks around the front of the car and towards the house, followed by Sam and Cas

Dean knocks on the door, getting his badge ready  
A woman opens the door, she has long black hair that seems to have not been brushed in days, her eyes are a light brown, she was wearing a black tee, with blue jeans, there was just a bit of fear in her eyes.  
"Yes?" The woman asked looking between them   
"Yes hello mam i'm special agent Antilles, these are my partners agents Dante (He points at Sam) and Campbell ( He gestures towards Cas) we would like to ask you a few questions about the night of September 10th?"  
The woman looks them up and down inspecting Dean's badge, before opening the door wider, offering them to come in   
Dean nods as he steps in her house, its actually not that bad of a house, as soon as you step in you're inside a spacious living room, decorated with pictures of what must be family and friends, along with a light brown couch, two sitting chairs and a flat screen T.V.  
She gestures for them to sit down.  
"What do you want to know?" she asks quietly  
Sam clears his throat "Well you said that you saw glimpses of the murder of Katheryn Bates correct?"   
The woman shifts uncomfortably "Um..actually it was my sister who did"  
Sam raises his eyebrows "You're Chloe Martez right?"   
The woman nods, looking down at the ground   
"Well it says that you were the one who witnessed everything" Sam looks at her confused  
The woman nods, sniffing as she seems to be trying to hold back tears   
Sam just gets an even more confused look on his face, he looks back at Dean and Cas to find them with the same look

"My..uh..My sister..she locked herself in her bedroom..wouldn't come out and she didn't...not for weeks..not even for food, we had to bring her food and buckets to use the bathroom in" The woman nods slightly looking down as tears began to fall "She wouldn't talk to anybody...not even me...and when she finally did come out, she was different you know? She began collecting these....books...and all these different kinds of weapons, she barley talked, she just read these..books..over and over again.. she even learned how to shoot at marksmen level, and we are talking about a girl who used to be scared of guns"  
Chloe shook her head, wiping at her eyes with a distant look  
"She would sometimes go out at night..and wouldn't return for hours...sometimes days at a time, and sometimes she came back" The woman cleared her throat again, sniffling "She would have all kinds of wounds on her, like gashes and bruises...but she wouldn't let any of us help, she just locked herself in her her room talking about taking care of it herself"   
Sam's eyes began flickering every which direction in thought his mouth slightly open   
he cleared his throat again "And Chloe where is your sister?"   
Chloe shut her eyes tightly "She..uh left this morning.. talking about something like needing to take care of some business?"  
Sam stood up straightening out his tie "Thank you so much for your help and if you could, would you tell us your sister name and maybe give us a picture?"  
Chloe furrowed her brow "Uh..yeah sure if you think it would help but um..please be careful...i really don't want her to have terrible memories because whatever she saw...it must have been something awful" Chloe said before walking out of the room to go get a picture. She came back moment later  
handing Sam a picture of a beautiful smiling girl, with medium dark brown hair, dark green eyes. "Her names Tyler"

 

Sam, Dean and Cas make their way back to the Impala  
"So i'm guessing hunter" Sam says as he opens the passenger door and gets in   
"Sure sounds like it" Dean replies  
"Okay so you think this Tyler girl might be after this thing to?"  
"Yeah most likely i mean didn't Chloe say that her sister started reading weird books and learning how to basically fight like the armed forces"  
Dean nods "We probably should have asked to see those books" Dean suggests, looking back over at the house  
Sam shakes his head "It would probably just be all the lore books we have already seen"  
Dean shrugs "Maybe"  
Cas leans in to join the conversation "I could go back in a get the books if you want?"   
At the same time as Sam says No Dean says Yes...Cas looks between them   
"Come on Sam there could be valuable knowledge on what she knows"  
Sam scoffs "Dean she probably knows everything every hunter does"  
Dean purses his lips "Cas just go get the books"   
"No wai..." Sam goes to interject but by the time he turns around Cas is gone. Sam sighs and settles back in his seat.

Cas shows up a few seconds later with a handful of books.."These are the ones she has read the most" Cas says as he drop them into the front seat  
"Thanks Cas" Dean says as he picks up a book. The title read 'LYCANTHROPY AND HOW IT PROGRESSES'  
Dean lets out a small laugh "Werewolfs" he says as he turns the book around to show Sam   
Sam does the same with the book he has in his hands "Wendigos" Sam says as he turns the book to Dean  
'NATIVE AMERICAN FOLKLORE OF THE WENDIGO'  
Dean picks up another book reading the title "Vampires" Dean calls as he throws the book back to Cas   
Sam picks up another "Banshees" Sam calls throwing it back to Cas  
"Ghosts and spirits" Dean says throwing it back....."Angels and Demons" Sam raises his eyebrows showing Dean before throwing it back  
Dean squints as he picks up a black, leather book, it seems to have been quite worn   
"Sammy look at this one" Dean says as he shows him the book   
THE VSALANIO FOLKLORE   
Sam squints also "I've never heard of that one"  
Cas leans forward to look at the book "Oh yes... the Vsalanio also known as the Monster that eats the dishonest souls"  
Sam and Dean look at Cas, looking for more  
"They fit what we are looking for, they commonly show up every ten years to feed on the livers and hearts of those who are dishonest and usually in the fall since that's when they need to eat for winter, almost like bears"  
Sam nods looking at the book "How do we kill it?"   
Cas shifts "Usually the bone of a white tiger dipped in the blood of a honest person"  
Sam scoffs "Of course"   
Cas nods "Tigers are seen as most holy animals, they represent courage and power and white tigers are often believed to ward off evil spirits"  
"Well lets find ourselves a tiger and a honest person" Dean sighs as he turns Baby over and sets her into drive and pulling off onto the road.


	5. Sam and Tyler sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Tyler

They arrive at a local bar that Tyler's sister said she frequents   
"Alright who wants to go in and who wants to stake out?" Dean asks, shifting Baby into park.  
They all look at each other before Sam gives out a frustrated sigh holding up his fist and hand to play Rock,Paper,Scissors.  
"Oh come on dude i always lose and you know it!" Dean pouts   
"Fine than you can go in" Sam smirks as his brother as he hits the steering wheel before putting his fist out.  
"Only one" Dean says in a warning tone  
Sam nods   
They pump their fists each three time....Sam throwing rock and Dean throwing....paper?  
"Dude...you won!" Sam exclaims with wide eyes   
Dean just stares for a second before a smile spreads across his face, turning back with a proud look.  
Sam huffs one last time before opening his door "Fine...I'll send a text if anything goes wrong"   
Sam closes the car door and begins making his way towards the entrance. He walks in to the sound of shot glasses clanking and people talking, the familiar smell putting him at ease. He scans the bar looking for any sign of the girl Tyler, and he spots her..she's sitting in a corner booth, writing something down onto paper.  
He makes his way over to her not sure what he is going to do.  
He comes up in front of her looking down at the paper she's writing on   
"Can i help you?" Her voice comes, Sam looks at her with a smile "Tyler right?" Sam asks gesturing at her   
She looks around her for a moment   
"Yeah..Why?" She demands, looking him up and down   
"You're a hunter" Sam says causally sitting down opposite to her. She looks around frantically before back at him, something like disbelief on her features.  
"Who are you" She asks in a whispered tone, eyeing him suspiciously  
"My name is Sam" Sam introduces holding his hand out for her...she doesn't take it though, she actually looks dumbstruck   
"S..S..Sam Winchester?" She stutters, cocking her head to the side   
Sam nods "Yeah i'm surprised you've heard of me"  
Tyler just scoffs "Yeah I've heard of you...You're like the official demon slayer"  
Sam furrows his brow "Yeah sometimes i wish i was known for my drawing skills"   
Tyler laughs  
"Come on...you're a hero"  
Sam scoffs a laugh   
"That's one way to put it" they sit in silence for a minute, Sam thinking of all he's ever done ... then he thinks of something   
"You're nicer than most hunter I've ever met" Sam comment   
Tyler smiles "Yeah i don't believe in all that working alone shit..i mean it's nice to but by killin all these...these monsters we are trying to rid the world of evil not create it"   
Sam tilts his head smiling curiously at her "You have a good point"   
Tyler nods "So how about you? Do you work alone?"   
Sam shakes his head "Nah i have my brother...and a really good friend who helps"  
"Oh yeah Dean right?" Tyler asks downing shot she had ordered before he came and sat down  
"Yeah that's right"   
Tyler shrugs "And uh who's this friend of yours?" Tyler wiggles her eyebrows "Does he or she happen to be an angel?"  
Sam opens his mouth to say something, but a waitress comes over to them..interrupting him.  
"Can i get you anything?" She asks Sam   
"Uh.." His eyes dart over to Tyler "A beer thanks"   
She nods "How about you?"   
"Same for me thanks"  
The waitress go's off to get their drinks   
Tyler turns back to Sam "Sooooo"  
Sam leans back in the booth "Uh yeah Cas"   
Tyler's eyes widen "Cas? like in Castiel?"  
Sam nods   
"Oh...Okay that one i wasn't expecting" She laughs running her hand through her hair.

 

The waitress soon comes back with their drinks and they get into a deep conversation about the difference between vengeful spirits and regular ones   
"All i'm saying is that vengeful ones are more powerful than their normy counterparts"   
Sam laughs "I can drink to that but i do remember a few non vengeful ones kicking my ass"  
Tyler rolls her eyes, clinking her glass with his and taking a drink.  
Sam nearly sets down his beer as his phone buzzes in his pocket   
"Oh crap" He laughs as he sees the message from Dean 

FROM:IDIOT BROTHER  
Sammy where are you? Any word?

"Who is it" Tyler asks laughter still in her voice   
"Uh it's my brother" Sam Says as he types back 

TO:IDIOT BROTHER  
Hey i'm sitting with her near the back of the bar, she seems really cool

Tyler rests her chin on her fist, squinting her eyes "You know Sam, you're really cool....better than most"   
Sam smiles bashfully, looking down "Thanks you too" Tyler grins at him   
"So uh Tyler i actually came in here for a reason" Sam says his questioning persona on  
She nods, gesturing for him to go on   
"See me and my brother..we talked to your sister" Tyler's face drops at that "And we wanted to know what you saw that night because we may be hunting the same thing"   
Tyler leans back in her booth, taking a sip of her beer "Listen Sam..I don't know what Chloe said but i'm...." Tyler's sentence fades out "I just...didn't see anything"   
Sam frowns "Tyler we all get into this business some how"  
Tyler purses her lips "Listen Sam you seem cool..but i don't really wanna talk about it"  
Sam nods in understanding "It's okay i was just asking"  
They sit in silence, Tyler with a hard look on her face   
"Hey Sam?"   
"Yeah?"  
"How'd you get into hunting?"  
Sam feels something inside him drop, like a heavy stone that dropped to the pit of his stomach   
"Well uh i grew up in it...it was sort of like the family business"  
Tyler frowns "You grew up in this horror show?"  
Sam nods, remembering his childhood "Yeah it wasn't that bad, i mean i had my brother...he practically raised me"  
Tyler nods in understanding "I know what you mean...i mean i didn't grow up in this horror but i did in a different kind" Tyler pauses "My sister Chloe basically raised me....my dad was a narcissistic drunk woman beater and my mom was...." Tyler clears her throat "She was to scared to leave him....so while my dad spent all our money on booze and gambling, and my mom was busy trying to maintain a job and cover the bruises my sister Chloe stepped in and raised me from infancy" Tyler took a swig of her beer   
"Wow i'm so sorry..." Sam said his voice full of empathy  
"Nah don't be i'm over it plus i don't like to dwell on the past"  
Sam smiles knowing what she means   
"So uh anyone special in your life?" Tyler asks, wiggling her eyebrows  
Sam laugh softly looking at his beer "Uh no...i mean in this life you really can't risk it"  
Tyler furrows her brow "Whada mean?"  
"Well...lets just say every time i try and be happy it sort of has a way of crashing down on me"  
Tyler bites her lip "Yeah i know how ya feel...but you can't let that stop you...shit happens..and there ain't anything we can do about it...but dwell on the moments you are happy, cherish them...cause everything has to end eventually and always go for what you want...you have saved the world..you're a hero"  
Sam smiles up at her "Yeah...i really should" 

 

Sam and Tyler exit the bar, laughing and giggling.   
Dean and Cas jump out of the car walking over to them   
"Dude what happened?" Dean asks as he looks at his brother then at Tyler  
"whada mean?" Sam asks his eyebrows knitting together  
"We have been waiting out here for over an hour" Dean exclaims  
Tyler cover her mouth, trying not to laugh while looking between them   
"Oh shit sorry man i kinda lost track of time" Sam laughs looking between Dean and Cas   
Dean looks at Tyler "You must be Tyler" Dean says out stretching his hand "I'm Agent..."  
"Dean" Sam interrupts "She knows who you are"  
Dean raises eyebrows "Oh..Ohhh well okay then i'm Dean and this is Cas" Dean gestures back at Cas  
Tyler smirks looking between them, actually focusing on how close they are standing, and how Dean is standing slightly in front of Cas almost protecting him, and how their hands seem to be twitching to touch each other...  
"You two are cute" Tyler laughs   
Dean raises one eyebrow, looking at Cas then back at her   
"Who? me and..." Dean laughs "No...uh..no we.."   
Tyler raises her hand to stop him "You don't have to say anything" Tyler winks  
Sam looks between all of them "Okay did i miss something orrrr?"  
Tyler laughs putting her arm around Sam's waist "Nah forget it" She says walking with Sam past the two confused people...well Hunter and Angel

"Did we miss something?" Dean asks Cas   
Cas just shrugs.. "I'm guessing Tyler is very good at 'reading people' as you would say"  
Dean smirks "She likes Sammy...and Sammy likes her"  
Dean wiggles his eyebrows making Cas laugh.....  
They walk back to the car, joking about Sam and Tyler and trying to come up with Nicknames for them  
Well....Dean was, Cas just kinda laughed and joked lamely back not being good with jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay so this wasn't exactly planned but i kinda like the idea of Sam having someone who he relates to for once lol....so this chapter mainly focused on them, i hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
